percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The 3rd Prophecy
' The 3rd Prophecy' is a WIP written by Slyhades99. See Talon Grace for the main character. Disclaimer All characters, locations, objects, etc. that you do not reconize, are mine. All others belong to Rick Riordan. The 3rd Prophecy ﻿I I awoke in the woods next to a sleeping dragon. He was wrapped around a tree that had a golden cloth hanging from a branch. The dragon had a tag around it's neck, that read, Peleus. I grabbed a stick and walked over to him. He still had his eyes closed, so I poked him. His eyes shot open with smoke steamed out of his nostrils. The dragon got up and had a look in his eyes like, You might want to run! I turned and ran. Zig-zagging to try and out run the dragon, I tripped over a tree root and collapsed. The last thing I saw was the dragon standing over me with it's claws bared. ---- My head was pounding. I checked my watch: 4:31 pm, 4/19/2022 (April 19, 2022). The incident with the dragon was only less 9 and 1/2 hours ago. I sat up and looked around. I saw photos of kids all over the walls, kids on beds with other kids feeding them. I must have been in an infirmary. Then a blonde haired kid walked over to me and said, "My name is Carter. Now lie down and I'll give you some ambrosia." I laid down and Carter gave me a lemon square, although it tasted like warm, Peanut Butter cookies with melted fudge chunks. Instantly, I fell asleep. I dreamed of my dad. Tall, strong, blonde and kind. That was Jackson Grace. He'd do anything I wanted. Like if I wanted to go snowmobiling, he'd take me and his wallet to pick out two out and go. The last time I saw him, was three months ago we went camping and when I woke up, he was gone. I searched and searched but it was pointless. He had vanished. ---- The first thing I heard the next morning was: "Good morning!" A black haired girl was standing over me, like a vulture to a near dead animal. "Hi." I said. "I'm Alice Keddy. And you are?" "Um. Talon Grace. Where am I?" She hesitated, like she was trying to remember something. "Oh yes. You are at Delphi Strawberry Service, Long Island." "Never heard of it. But-" "No buts. You are to report to Chir- I mean Mr. Brunner, our Vice President, at the Big House." She handed me a Red shirt, with: Delphi Strawberry Service. Come on by and get your Berries! written on it, blue jeans and a pair of Nike running shoes. She left me alone to put them on. Once I was finished, she came in and took me out of the infirmary. The place looked like an Ancient Greek camp, like where nerds go to reinact the myths. Although the Trojan War might be fun! "Our strawberry plant looks Greek because it's called Delphi, because of the Greek location, Delphi." Alice told me. "Here it is: the Big House." II The Big House sure was big, and blue. The only spots not blue were the roof, black, the porch, white, and window panes, also white. We walked up the stairs and through the front door. She lead me down the hall and knocked on the door. "Yes?" a voice on the other side, asked. "I have Talon Grace. The one Peleus attacked," answered Alice. "Bring him in, then leave Alice." Alice opened the door and I walked in. She shut the door. "Hello Talon. Find a seat and sit down." I obeyed. Mr. Brunner was a middle aged man with a gray, trimmed beard. He had a blue suit jacket and tie. He came from out of his desk. He was in a wheelchair! He had a blanket over his legs. I just thought he has sitting in a chair behind the desk. "Talon. Have you ever heard of demigods?" asked Mr. Brunner. "Kids of the Gods." I answered. "Right. Can you name any?" "Theseus, Perseus, Hercules-" "Hercules was the name the Romans used. His Greek name was Heracles." "Oh." "Do you why you're alive after your attack?" I shrugged. "Because you're a demigod." "What! You must be crazy!" "If you want proof: ALICE!"Alice ran in and stopped dead. "Talon, if she were a demigod, who do you think is her father?" I had no clue, so I shrugged. "Look closely Talon. Look at every feature." Alice had black hair, black eyes and well, black everything. She looked deadish. Dead. "Hades, Lord of the Dead." "Correct. Show him some of your talent Ms. Keddy." "I can summon the dead or make dark fire. Your choice Talon." "The dead." "Okay." She put her fingers to her temples and, whispered something. Then, a crack formed in the ground. A hand grabbed the floor and out came a man, or zombie. When he was out, he looked at Talon and walked toward him, saying, "Brains. Brains. Brai-" He stopped because Alice snapped her fingers and was gone. "Need some more proof Talon?" Alice asked. I gulped. "Nope." Mr. Brunner sighed. "Now, the problem is that we have no clue who your parent is. Do you know your mother or father?" "I lived with my dad. Alice, do you mind leaving? This is a touchy subject for me." "Sure." Then she left. "Well, that narrows it down. Your mother is a goddess. But which one. How old are you?" "13. My birthday was in March." "You should have been claimed by now." "What's that?" I asked. "13 years ago, a demigod named Percy Jackson, saved the gods from being destroyed. They granted him one wish. He chose that no demigod past the age of 13 should be unclaimed. Claiming means a god has declared you their child. But no goddess has claimed you yet." answered Mr. Brunner. "Have you heard of Chiron?" "Yeah. But what does this have to do with anything?" Mr. Brunner started standing up. I looked and His legs were fake! At first I didn't know what was happening, then I saw two giant legs and hooves and then a horse body and then the rest of a horse. "Well. Because I am Chiron." III "We go through this process with every new camper. Until you're claimed, you will stay in the Hermes' cab-" "Chiron, the rest of the senior councelors and I need to hold a meeting. Now!" said Alice, walking into the room. "Fine" He said. "Talon, stay here." He left and after a few seconds, I opened the door and followed. I heard talking to my left and so I stalked down and went to it. I saw an open door and peered in. There was a ping-pong table which everyone sat at. I saw Chiron, Alice and Carter. I kid was saying something about the earth, when I lost my balance, and fell. "Talon! I What are you doing here ? I told you to stay at the office!" Yelled Chiron. "What about the earth?" I said. "We better tell him, sir." A brown headed boy said. "Fine, Cole, we'll let Carter speak. Start, son of Apollo." "Okay. 7 years ago, my father's oracle gave a prophecy: What great power he has gain'' with it, he'll cause pain. From the west that power he grows not stopped the world be crushed by his toes. The last Son of Earth ''Must stop the Sky's rebirth. Since then, we have tried to find out who the Earth and Sky are. We thought it may be Demeter and Zeus, but Zeaus is in the east now and not dead. Then we thought, Ouranos. He is dead, and in Tarturas, which is in the west. And the Earth is his mother, and wife, Gaea. But it's been 7 ye-" And gasped. "Why are you guys staring at me?" Chiron took my hand and rushed me out the door, and out to the camp. Over and up, we made it to the Ampitheater. "Demigods, bow down. We have found our hero: Talon Grace, Son of Gaea." I peered around and everyone was bowing. Trivia ﻿PJO, HO - 3rd Prophecy differances Category:Fan Fiction Category:Prophecy